Secret Scandals
by mugen no ankoku
Summary: IYYYHHP xover YusKag Yusuke, Kagome, and Koenma are sent to Hogwarts but for more than just protecting the school. When shocking secrets are revieled, this will be one wild year for the magical community. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: When Yusuke, Koenma, and Kagome go to Hogwarts to protect the school from demons who have sided with Voldemort, the school will never be the same. When the scandal of the extent Yusuke and Kagome's relationship is revealed, tensions build rapidly. With Koenma suffering the banishment of his mate, and Harry Potter doubting Dumbledore's ideals, power, and plans this makes for one wild ride for the students and teachers of the school...

Author's note: YAY! My first story on Ok, the info. In this, Yusuke didn't lose to Yomi, and is therefore the Crown Prince of the Makai, and I think that's all you need to know. Anything else will be explained in the story. Eventually there will be a prequel, sometime. Probably after this is done. So… onwards to the adventure!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express, with the rest of the Slug Club. Professor Slughorn sat at the window, talking animatedly to the others. He seemed distracted though. An owl flew in the window with a letter, and the compartment went silent. Slughorn read the note and smiled.

"Everyone, Hogwarts has a few very special students this year. They will be in 7th year Gryffindor, along with you Harry, Ron, Hermione. Now, what I am about to disclose to you is not supposed to be known to the school, so you mustn't tell anyone," he paused, grinning, "The three students are two Crown Princes and a Crown Princess. They come from three different kingdoms, which they cannot tell you of, and are close friends. Now, we shall go meet them." Slughorn rose, and then paused halfway out the door. "But you must be quiet. His Royal Highness Prince Yusuke says that Her Royal Highness Princess Kagome is not feeling well. Don't worry, it's not contagious." He continued out the door and led the group down the hallway, to another compartment a little ways a way.

Slughorn stopped and knocked politely and a voice answered form inside. "Come in Professor, but I'm afraid you'll have to make this place a bit bigger if you want everyone to fit." Slughorn enlarged the compartment, and opened the door, leading the way in. The Club took their seats, well away from the new students.

Harry, after getting arranged in his seat between Ron and Hermione, took a look at the Royals, and his eyes widened. The first boy was about 17 and had longish brown hair and amber eyes. But that was not the oddest part; it was what he was wearing. The boy had a wide red scarf thrown loosely around his shoulders and a light blue long sleeve shirt. Over the shirt was a dark blue, long, cape like shirt that was held at the waist with a red sash, and slits that went down to the end of the fabric, showing gold pants. He wore a pair of regular brown shoes. Professor Slughorn introduced him to them as His Royal Highness Prince Koenma.

The second boy, who he was told was His Royal Highness Prince Yusuke, looked more normal. He looked about 17 also. Yusuke had slicked back black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, and a pair of light colored jeans. But it was the next detail that shocked Harry: the Princess Kagome was curled up in his arms, asleep.

Kagome's long black hair fell to her waist it looked like, and her skin was very pale. Her blue long sleeve shirt was slightly crumpled, as shirts get when one falls asleep, and she wore dark jeans. Her head rested on Yusuke's chest, her angelic face distorted a little with a look of pain, and her breathing was strenuous and uneven. One of her small hands was clutching the front of Yusuke's shirt, the other lay in her lap. Yusuke had one arm supporting her back and the other across her waist, his hands clasped together to make sure she didn't fall if she moved. He was watching her closely and sighed.

Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Seems like they're a bit more than just friends, eh?"

Harry nodded and tore his eyes away. "Yeah, I mean, what girl would ever trust two 17 year old boys to watch over her? Not any that I know, except maybe Hermione," he whispered back.

Yusuke looked over at them and glared. "I heard that. And for your information, Koenma and I are 18. Kagome's the 17 year old."

Slughorn looked over at Harry and Ron like he was shocked, then proceeded to start to apologize but was cut off by Koenma.

"You don't have to Professor, it's no one's fault really. Yusuke's always on edge when anything's wrong with Kagome. She's been sick for a few days, so he's a bit at nerve's end, if you know what I mean," he said, then looked over at his friend. "Have you slept at all in the past three days?"

Yusuke paused, thinking. "I think I dozed off yesterday… for about a half an hour. Other than that, nope haven't slept at all." When he saw the weird looks he was getting from almost everyone, he shrugged as best he could. "What? I don't need very much sleep."

Ron stared at him. "Three days! I don't believe that! Harry and I can't even do that when we're cramming for huge tests with Hermione!" he half yelled. Hermione shushed him, but the damage was already done.

Kagome stirred in Yusuke's arms and opened her now to be known sapphire blue eyes. She looked around sleepily before snuggling closer into Yusuke's chest, not registering the others for a few seconds. She looked again and asked in a small voice, "Yusuke? Who are they?"

"They're students, it's ok… relax koibito… go back to sleep, and you'll get better sooner," he replied softly, his auburn glare turning into a worried look. "How do you feel?"

"Not good… better, but not good…" she closed her eyes again and buried her head back into his shirt where it had previously been. She drew in a rough breath and coughed weakly. Yusuke sighed and murmured something to her in a strange language.

The Slug Club, including Slughorn himself watched carefully, barely hearing what was said. Hermione's eyebrows shot up. Then the compartment door slid open and an old lady walked in. She was short, with long pink wavy hair and held a cup of steaming hot tea in one hand.

"Ah, Lady Genkai, hello!" he said to her, then to the students, "This is Professor Genkai. She will be co-teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

Genkai ignored him and walked up to Yusuke and Kagome. "How's my granddaughter dimwit?" she asked, receiving funny stares from most. They couldn't believe she would talk so to royalty. Then it hit them: Kagome was her granddaughter?

Kagome answered without opening her eyes. "Better than yesterday, but not very good…" she said quietly.

Genkai sighed and handed her the tea. "Here, drink this. It'll make you get better faster." Kagome took the tea and drank it quickly, smiling as she felt the effects of the medicinal drink.

Yusuke grinned as he watched Kagome. "_Now you'll be well faster and I might be able to get some sleep._" he said in Makian.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. There it was again, that strange growling, hissing, snarling sound! It must be a language of some sort, she figured, as Kagome answered the same way and Yusuke's grin broadened.

Genkai glared at the three, as Koenma, looking unimpressed, said something in the same language they were using. "Knock it off you three! The other humans are getting freaked out. Especially that Granger, she looks like she's up to something. Keep to English or Japanese," she yelled in Japanese. They quieted and looked away from each other. Genkai then turned to Slughorn and said in English, "Horace, would you mind taking your club elsewhere? Kagome needs her rest."

Slughorn nodded and stood, gesturing to the students to do the same. "Of course, Lady Genkai. Good afternoon to you, Your Royal Highnesses," he bowed to them, receiving a nod from the boys, "Come along, children, back to our compartment." He led them out and back to where they had been earlier, but not before the harm had been done. The three 7th year Gryffindors who were the most dangerous to the Royals' secrets, were already wondering about things they should never know.

Koibito means sweetheart in Japanese.

So what do you think? Next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Secret Scandals is back again with Chapter Two! By the way, I'm not sure if this rating is right for what I have planned for this story. So if, once this thing really gets going, you think I should change the rating, please leave me a review telling so and also why. I've read so many T and M rated fics that I can't see and draw the line anymore… . Anyway, thanks for reading! Now… onto the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

**

A few hours later, Harry Potter and his friends were sitting in the great hall, enjoying the start of term feast. The thousands of candles hung in the air and the ghosts made their first appearances. Dumbledore made his speech, introducing Genkai and reminding the students of the rules. Everything seemed normal, but something was off. It was bothering the 17 year old Harry that he could not figure it out.

"Hey Harry," Ron said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Do you know who's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry shook his head no and looked over at Hermione, who was scanning the teacher's table carefully.

"Hagrid, Slughorn, Sprout, McGonagall, Dumbledore…" she rattled off, naming the teachers at their normal seats. "Genkai," she said, noticing that the pink haired lady sat just to the left of Dumbledore, and then her eyes lit up. "Look! Lupin's back!" she exclaimed, pointing to their werewolf friend sitting next to Genkai. The two DADA teachers appeared deep in conversation about something.

"YES!" both boys yelled at the same time, drawing odd looks from some of those around themselves. Harry waved at Lupin who stopped and waved back before returning to the conversation.

The Gryffindors were all sitting around the common room a few hours later when suddenly out of nowhere, a thought struck Harry. His emerald eyes took a quick look around the room before he asked Ron and Hermione the question on his mind.

"Hey guys, where are the three new students?"

* * *

Koenma lay on the bed in his room, staring at the ceiling. All of his belongings he had brought were put away, thanks to the house-elves. His eyes swept over the furniture, which looked very much like that he had at the Palace done in dark cherry wood, and at his own mansion. Which his father knew absolutely nothing about. He smirked to himself.

'Well, there's one good accomplishment Koenma.' he thought. 'Keeping a mansion a secret from the supreme ruler of the underworld in his own territory… Man was that hard. It paid off though, he never found out about it until…' he stopped, as he couldn't even bring himself to think of her name. His eyes grew misty as he saw the picture that appeared in his mind.

He saw a girl, a little shorter than himself, standing by a tall window. The sun was shining on her brown hair which fell to her knees. Her blue-green eyes, the exact color of the ocean's waves, glittered happily when she turned to look at him. Her skin was light, with what seemed the remnants of a summer tan and was unblemished; nails were perfectly manicured. She was wearing a long blue skirt which reached down to the floor and a gold silk long-sleeve button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone. She smiled and waved at him, her soft laughter echoing through his mind.

The image faded back into his memory and Koenma punched the air angrily. Yusuke had been teaching him how to fight if it ever came down to it, and with Genkai's strength training, he was actually getting pretty good at it. Not that his father knew, though. There were a lot of things his father didn't know about Koenma these days.

"It's not fair!" he said to no one in particular, "She wasn't supposed to die!" Koenma's voice quieted. "I miss you Alexandra…"

* * *

Yusuke walked out of the bathroom in his room wearing his pajamas, which were a pair of sweatpants. He ran a hand through his dark hair messing it up a little while glancing around the room. Kagome had made him move all of her stuff from her room into his. The room she was supposed to be staying in was between Yusuke's and Koenma's, at the top of the Gryffindor tower. The tower itself had been magically enlarged so there was enough space.

His eyes stopped on Kagome's sleeping figure. She lay on her side under the covers, her face set in a peaceful expression. She was wearing her favorite pajamas: one of Yusuke's old white t-shirts and a pair of her loose pajama shorts. The tea Genkai had given her earlier had really helped and Yusuke knew that she'd be fine in the morning. He stood there watching her for quite a few minutes, thinking.

They'd both been through a lot in their short lives. Yusuke had died the first time and become a Spirit Detective at fourteen, fighting demons and saving the world more times than he cared think about. Later on in his 14th year, he'd died again releasing his demonic genes, transforming him into an S class Toushin. And then because of his transformation, he was removed from his post of Spirit Detective and ordered killed by Enma, the ruler of the Reikai. Obviously, this didn't happen. Then Yusuke found out that he was the descendant of Raizen, one of the three rulers of the Makai making him a Crown Prince. A few years later when he was 18, he went on an unofficial mission for Koenma to Feudal Japan to help kill and evil demon named Naraku, and that's when he met Kagome.

Kagome had been a normal schoolgirl until her fifteenth birthday, when she was sucked into the old well on her family's Shinto shrine, transporting her to Feudal Japan. The Shikon no Tama, a powerful jewel which just a small piece of could increase a demon's strength exponentially, was ripped from her body and shattered. She had to travel for years between the present and the past, tracking down each and every tiny shard and trying to kill Naraku with the help of her miko powers and her friends in the past. Naraku was an evil half demon who collected the shards to increase his own power.

Inuyasha was a half dog demon, who had fallen in love with Kikyo, Kagome's previous incarnate. Kikyo had been the previous protector of the Shikon no Tama, and had been a powerful miko. Kikyo and Inuyasha were tricked by Naraku, and Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to a tree for 50 years before she died.

Sango was a demon slayer, whose family had been killed by her little brother Kohaku being used by Naraku's control. Kohaku was being held as a puppet by Naraku, often being forced to fight his own sister in attempts to kill her. Kirara was a two tailed demon cat that was Sango's pet and companion. Miroku was a monk whose family was cursed by Naraku. Each male had a wind tunnel in his right hand which would suck everything exposed to it into itself, eventually sucking the possessor in also, killing them. Shippo was a kitsune kit, whose parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers for the Shikon shard his father possessed.

When she was 17, all of her friends had been killed in the final battle, using one last kamikaze attack to kill Naraku, leaving only herself and Yusuke alive. They'd left the Feudal era, and come back to the present only to find that Kagome's mother, grandfather, and little brother Souta had been killed by Voldemort's Death Eaters because she was the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore. The only reason she wasn't killed was because she was not there at the time. Her family's bodies were never found. The two of them had then escaped to the Makai.

They'd found out about their acceptances to Hogwarts from Kagome's grandmother (on the other side of the family) and Yusuke's master, Genkai. Koenma was asked to come as well, and Genkai was given the job of co-DADA teacher. And that's how they'd all ended up here.

Yusuke sighed sadly before walking over and laying down next to Kagome. He pulled her closer, putting an arm around her waist. She subconsciously cuddled closer to him and Yusuke smiled. He nuzzledthe small mark on her shoulder by her neck and she purred softly, snuggling nearer. The mark was nothing really significant-looking, just what looked like two small fang marks. But that small little thing meant more than the world to Yusuke and Kagome.

He whispered one thing to her softly before drifting off to sleep himself.

"G'night Kagome-koi, I love you meito."

* * *

Meito means "mate" and koi translates as "love" and is used as a suffix for the name of the person you love in Japanese.

O.o Ooh… shocking, isn't it? evil grin

Well people that would be the second chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!

Oh, by the way, can anyone tell me what the deal with songfics is? I mean, are we allowed to post them, or even have the songs played/sang in stories or what? I don't know, so I want to ask before I get in trouble. Thanks!

And thank you to my readers and my reviewers! Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! I'd just like to say thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, you guys are great! I have an important question for you guys and it's at the bottom of this. Sorry about the wait, but "I got lost on the road of life." U (Kakashi, from the Anime _Naruto_) I hope you enjoy this chapter I spent a lot of time on this one…

And to my anonymous review, just wait and see… I've had that planed into this for a while…**  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Inuyasha.

* * *

**

Harry Potter yawned as he walked into the great hall, Ron and Hermione by his side. The hall itself was pretty much filled, with everyone from the four houses and the teachers talking and eating breakfast before the first day of lessons. A few students looked up and waved to the Golden Trio. They grinned back and headed over to the Gryffindor table. Harry was about to sit down at his normal spot when he noticed one of the new students.

Koenma sat a few feet away by himself, wearing the same sort of thing as the day before. He was reading a newspaper, a cup of steaming coffee in his hand, a half-eaten bowl of oatmeal before him.

"Hey guys," Harry said, "Why don't we go sit with Koenma this morning? Get to know him better, what do you say?"

"I think we should," Hermione replied as Ron nodded.

"Koenma," Harry called over. "It is ok if we sit with you?" Koenma looked up and nodded, placing the paper in his bag. The trio sat down near him and Harry grinned. "Hello, my name's Harry. Harry Potter. These are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Hello, my name's Koenma Daioh. It is nice to meet you," he answered. The four talked for a while, discovering that they all had the same schedule. Ron was listening to Hermione and Koenma discuss one of the textbooks when he suddenly interrupted them.

"Hey Koenma, where's the other two, Yusuke and Kagome?" he inquired, looking around. "They're not here."

"Oh, them?" Koenma asked. "They're probably just waking up," he informed them flatly, as if this was normal for everyone. Hermione's eyes widened considerably.

"But we have only 10 minutes until Double Potions!" she exclaimed.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron and Harry half-yelled at the same time. Koenma chuckled to himself.

"Don't worry, they'll be at class on time," he assured them.

* * *

-:-:-:- upstairs, a little earlier -:-:-:-

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she yawned, feeling comfortable in Yusuke's arms. She could feel his warm breath on her hair, and from that knew he was still asleep. It was times like this that made her wonder how she had ever been able to sleep without him. She smiled as the Toushin growled at some enemy from the world of dreams and pulled her closer. She sighed sadly, knowing that they couldn't stay like this forever like she wanted. They had to get up and get to class.

"Yusuke, time to wake up," she whispered. Yusuke cracked an eye open again and looked at her.

"I don't want to," he replied. "You're too hold-able an' I'm too comfortable," he murmured, his nose still buried in her dark hair. "By the way, you smell really good… like the air in the summer while it's raining." Kagome just looked at him.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do."

"You know, we should really get up now."

"Why? I already said I don't want to," Yusuke whined.

"Cause we have to. As much as I don't want to as well."

"Damnit." And with that final word from Yusuke, the pair got up and changed quickly, grabbing books, quills, and parchment before hurriedly stuffing it all into their school bags. A few minutes later found them coming down the main staircase from the Tower just when Koenma, Harry, and co. emerged from the Great Hall. The group of six then descended the stairs and wove their way through the underground passages towards the dungeon classroom of Potions. Koenma kept glancing over at Yusuke uneasily.

"Yusuke, are you ok?" Harry inquired, seeing that the fellow Gryffindor was paling steadily, his face taking on a greenish tinge when they were about 10 feet from the classroom door. Kagome had taken out a white embroidered handkerchief and was holding it over her nose, looking sick.

"I figured this would happen," Yusuke managed to get out while trying desperately not to breathe. "Koenma, we're going to Grandma's class, she knew this would happen…" Yusuke grabbed Kagome's hand and they hurried back up to ground level, then up the main stairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom on the first floor. Genkai sighed when the door burst open, scaring a few of the First Years. The only class she could extensively teach were the Seventh Years, the rest were too young to learn most of the details so she only had to add in notes from time to time. Lupin stopped in his lecture and looked up, slightly annoyed.

"So it happened, did it?" she questioned, already knowing the answer. When Yusuke nodded, she put down her cup of tea and beckoned them over. "Yusuke, I want five laps around the lake. Run it, and get back here. Kagome, two laps. That ought to keep you both busy. Report back to me, then go to Transfiguration. After that it's lunch, and then DADA. You have 30 seconds until I should see you out at the lake. Go." They were gone faster than you could blink, and her instructions left the class and Lupin staring. "Forgive the interruption Remus, I had anticipated this happening." She turned to the eleven year olds. "Get back to work."

* * *

-:-:-:- Down by the Lake -:-:-:-

Yusuke took a deep breath and grinned, walking backwards so he could still talk to Kagome.

"Air!" he exclaimed, "I thought I was going to die! Again! How anyone can stand that is beyond me…" Yusuke shook his head, arms crossed.

"They can't smell like we can 'Ske-koi. They probably don't smell it anywhere near as much. I'm never going anywhere close to there again." Kagome declared. She gazed out over the lake and sniffed the air. "It smells pretty here."

"It's probably because of the mountains and the lake, not to mention we're away from a lot of the pollution that usually stinks something awful. Well, if I've got to do five laps I'd better get going. See yah!" Yusuke stated. He waved and ran off.

A few hours later found Koenma, Harry, and co. sitting at the house table when Kagome and Yusuke walked in, a couple of minutes late. They had all been in Transfiguration together, but the Trio had not had a chance to talk to the pair. Yusuke sat next to Koenma, with Kagome between the two. The lot of them sat and ate their lunch, until there were about 5 minutes left until DADA. That's precisely when Hermione decided to break the uneasy silence.

"Why couldn't you two come to Potions?" she wanted to know. A glance passed between the two demons.

"Well we couldn't come because… well, you see we're…" Yusuke began, but stopped before he said something stupid and blew their cover. Kagome picked it up from there.

"We're allergic to some of the things used in that class. It was an allergic reaction," Kagome lied quickly. She breathed a small sigh of relief when Hermione nodded, albeit warily, and looked like she believed what Kagome had made up. Kagome took a look around the emptying hall and grabbed her books. "We'd better get going, there's no way in hell I'd voluntarily be late for Grandma's class," she commented, standing up. Yusuke nodded and shuddered at the thought of an angry Genkai. They all then stood and made their way to their first DADA class of the year.

* * *

Ok! Sorry about the wait, life (what little bit I have) got in my way. Now the important question… Do you want to see Hiei and Kurama in this story? I have a thing planned out involving them, except for the fact that it calls for an OC for Hiei, like Alexandra is for Koenma. Please leave me a review telling me what you think. And, just a thought, my OCs are NOT Mary-sues. They have credible back-stories, reasons, and powers, and they have their weaknesses too. I think if you give them the chance, you'll really like them. Thank you! 


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SOOOOO sorry! I was computer banned for a very long time, so I could not type to get this out to you! I am _not_ giving up on this story!** Not really much to say today, except for I was hoping for a little more feedback on this. I can see how many of you are reading each chapter. But oh well… And I would like to say a special thank you to "Yuu Yuu Hakusho Realms"! I would be totally lost without that amazing website…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Harry Potter, or Inuyasha.

* * *

**

The Gryffindor 7th years made their way to the first floor DADA classroom, the Slytherins not far behind. Everyone took their seats, Slytherin in the back as always, Gryffindor in the front. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took the seats in the front of the class; Yusuke, Koenma, and Kagome right behind them. There were scattered quiet conversations across the room, all of which ceased when the two Professors entered the room.

Lupin glanced around the class, a smile on his face. He still had that weary look, but overall he looked better than he had in the years before. Harry guessed it had to do with the fact he had his teaching job again. Genkai stood in the very front of all the students, sipping tea and looking, well, like Genkai. There wasn't a word to describe her, Harry thought, but eternally bored came pretty close. Harry was snapped out of his musings when Lupin called the class to attention.

"Welcome, everyone, to your seventh year of Defense Against the Dark Arts. This year, the curriculum will be spilt between Professor Genkai and myself. We will be studying the most interesting subject known to the magical community, and we are very lucky to have an expert on this topic here to teach us. This year, Professor Genkai will be doing most of the teaching. And oddly enough, I know only a little more of this subject than you do so I will be learning a great deal as well. As for what I will be teaching, I leave that up to you. If anyone has any questions related to DADA, feel free to ask and I will do a lesson on it. Now, please give all of your attention to Professor Genkai," Lupin announced. He took a step back to give the other teacher the spotlight.

"Hello. My name is Professor Genkai. I would like to warn you ahead of time, this class will be like none you have ever taken. Part of it is hands on, which we will get to later in the year, probably around early spring. Now as for the subject, many of you will think it's just a bunch of made up tales. But I assure you, from plenty of personal experience, those stories and facts are very much real," Genkai told the class. Harry raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Potter?"

"What are we studying?" he asked, verbalizing the question on everyone's mind.

"Demons," Genkai stated nonchalantly, taking a sip of tea. The class gasped. Students looked from one to another, looking for nonexistent reassurance that this was all just a dream. Demons weren't real! They were creepy, ugly looking monsters from children's stories. The monster under the bed, in a closet, or outside a window in the dark. Faerie tales. … Weren't they…? Suddenly, Draco Malfoy started laughing in the back of the classroom. "What is it Mr. Malfoy?" Genkai asked.

"Demons? Ha! They don't exist!" he declared confidently. Genkai rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they do Mr. Malfoy. You would be surprised how much there is in this world that you do not know." Draco's mouth opened and closed, as if he was trying to say something, yet he made no sound. Genkai continued on, as if the little interruption had never occurred. "Now, will someone tell me what you think a demon is like?" Hermione's hand shot up. "Granger?"

"A demon is a bloodthirsty, evil creature bent on killing. They are usually quite ugly and are more powerful than humans," she answered. Yusuke rolled his eyes and snorted, shaking his head. Koenma punched him on the shoulder. Harry shot them a curious look.

"You are mostly correct Miss Granger. But not completely. Not all demons are ugly, some in fact can be quite gorgeous to human eyes. Not all are bloodthirsty and evil, although it is an instinct that runs deep. This is the reason I will be telling you a story. It will take a long time, and most of you will not believe it, but this tale is very true. I know it firsthand from the main characters themselves, who are not any older than you yourselves. It is a history lesson, a romance novel, an action adventure saga, a humorous tale, and a tragedy all rolled up into one. The story of the lives of the Prince and Princess of the Makai, Raizen and Bara. You will not find them much different from yourselves, as both were once human for most of their lives, and they're 18 and 17 years old respectively," Genkai explained, sipping her tea. The class was in shock.

"How could two demons have been humans?" Harry asked incredulously. Genkai smirked evilly.

"You'll find out. Class dismissed, and you three up here." She pointed to Yusuke, Kagome and Koenma as the class hurriedly left. "How's Hogwarts for you?" Genkai asked them.

"It's intriguing, and a nice change to be around a bunch of people who treat me like any other again," Koenma mused.

"The castle's pretty cool, but I don't like the people," Yusuke growled. "You haven't seen the way those boys look at Kagome. She's out of their league and taken as well." Then, in a quieter voice so as to ensure he would not be overheard by the wrong people, "She's my mate damnit," as he put an arm around her. Genkai and Kagome rolled their eyes and Koenma sighed.

"I know I'm yours Yusuke, you conveniently don't leave me alone long enough to forget," Kagome reminded as her mate snickered. "Hey! Anyway Grandma, it's beautiful here. I haven't been able to talk to the people long enough to pass judgment on them though." Genkai looked thoughtful for a few minutes then nodded.

"Get going, you don't want to be late for your next class," she snapped, shooing them out the door.

* * *

A few hours later found the students and staff of Hogwarts eating dinner. Well, everyone save the Gryffindors anyway, who were watching in disgust as Yusuke inhaled way more than anyone thought was possible. He was even beating out the Quidditch team, Harry noted amazed, before turning to his own food.

"Thank the Kami he at least has god table manners," commented Kagome as she spooned up another mouthful of soup, Koenma nodding in agreement.

"You mean Yusuke's always like this!" Ron blurted out. "Bloody Hell!" When the meal was over, Professor Dumbledore stood up. He waited for silence before he spoke.

"Students, I have three very important announcements to make, now that you are sufficiently fed to concentrate your minds on other matters. First off, we have two new students who have arrived a bit late. They will be Gryffindors, as they are already sorted, and in 7th year. I would like to introduce Keiko Yukimura and Kazuma Kuwabara." Sure enough, there they stood in front of the teacher's table. Keiko wore a blue sundress under her black school robes, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her also brown eyes flitted nervously over the sea of faces before her. Kuwabara stood next to her, his orange Elvis style hair standing out against his robes, blue eyes looking around the hall. He waved to Yusuke and Koenma when he spotted the familiar faces. An inhuman growl erupted from Yusuke at the sight of Keiko, but no one noticed.

"Secondly," Dumbledore continued, "This is Shizuru Kuwabara, our new co-Divination teacher." Shizuru stood next to her baby brother – though he was now a lot taller then she was – smoking a cigarette. Shizuru was wearing her normal clothes, brown eyes seeming bored with the whole deal, her brown hair in the same style as ever. "And finally," Dumbledore began to finish, "Tomorrow there will be no classes. Due to the threat of Lord Voldemort," there were assorted noises and cringes at the name, "…and Hogwarts being the safest place in the wizarding world of England at this time, the parents and siblings of all the students will come to live at the school this year. They arrive tomorrow morning."

The entirety of the Great Hall was dead silent.

* * *

Kami- gods in Japanese

Bara- Rose also in Japanese

Ooh…. I almost feel sorry for the students, it would really suck to have to live with your parents at school with you when you usually don't see them for months… But then I remember what I have in store and grin evilly…

Well, I hope you like this new chapter! Sorry if it's a little off, I had to stay home sick and I'm practically typing with my head on the keys I'm that tired… But I wanted to get this out there. Thanks for reading and please review! Sayonara y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Don't sue me. **

Koenma was the first to snap out of his daze.

"We should go talk to our friends you two," he suggested, standing up and starting to go over. Kagome shrugged and stood, following Koenma, dragging a still growling Yusuke behind herself. "Hello everyone," Koenma greeted. "It's nice to see you again. We have a lot to talk about so if you'll follow me?" The three newcomers nodded and the group went up to the Gryffindor Tower, to the private common room the three Japanese students had. Once in the smaller living room type area which was exactly like the larger one for all the house downstairs, Keiko broke the tense silence.

"Yusuke!" she cried, running over to try to hug him. "I missed you! Where have you been?" Yusuke shoved her away, not answering her questions. Instead, he walked over and hugged Kagome from behind, nuzzling her neck and taking a deep breath to calm himself. Keiko looked confused. "Yusuke, what…?"

"Urameshi, what the hell? Keiko's your girlfriend and you're all over that girl!" Kuwabara shouted, looking slightly angry. Yusuke's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. Shizuru took another drag on her cigarette before speaking.

"So Yusuke, are you going to introduce us to your mate?" Shizuru asked. Yusuke looked up at her, his eyes widening.

"H-How did you know?" he demanded.

"I saw it in your auras. Hers is a light pink and white shot through with your blue color. Yours is the same blue streaked with pink and white. Hello, I'm Shizuru Kuwabara, Yusuke's best friend's older sister," she informed each of them in turn. Yusuke blinked a few times and Koenma exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. Kagome smiled at the older woman and somehow managed to get out of Yusuke's grip.

"Hello Shizuru, it's a pleasure to meet you! My name is Kagome Urameshi," she responded. "Yusuke's told me a lot about you and Kazuma, but I've never gotten to actually see you before." Kagome turned to Kuwabara, before looking at Keiko, her eyes narrowing at the other girl her age. "You must be Kazuma! Hello! But who are you?"

Kuwabara and Keiko were in shock. Yusuke was still going out with Keiko, right? Sure, they'd gotten into a little tiff before he left for a mission last year, but they had never _broken up_, had they?

"That's Keiko Yukimura, Kagome, Yusuke's ex-girlfriend," Koenma told Kagome quietly.

"Yusuke, why? We're still going out! You never said anything to me! You disappear for a whole year and then come back _married_!" Keiko sobbed, tears spilling down her cheeks. Yusuke glared at her as he flatly replied, unaffected by her tears.

"Why? Because I love Kagome, Keiko. What I do with my life is not your problem. Don't think I don't know what you do Keiko. Every time I come back to visit you guys since after the Makai tournament, there's been another guy's scent on you or mixed into yours. You were sleeping around behind my back Keiko. And don't you dare deny it." Shizuru and Kuwabara's eyes widened as Keiko gasped, lowering her head.

"You were gone for so long Yusuke… Years or months at a time. I'm only human, I don't have as much time to wait as you do."

"And I don't care. Like you didn't care about anything other than me going to school when we were younger, and I was saving the world." Keiko glared at him through her tears, then turned abruptly and ran from the room. Kuwabara blinked a few times, confused.

"So you weren't going out with Keiko, Urameshi?" he asked.

"We broke up a year ago. Apparently, she doesn't -or doesn't want to- remember that."

"I think she's just jealous and wants you back now Yusuke," Koenma suggested, shrugging. "Why don't you fill them in on the mission you got off over the summer?" Yusuke nodded, then told Kuwabara and Shizuru the story. Even editing out the parts he didn't want them to know, his explanation of where he'd been for a year, then the month before the present, still took a few hours. They spent a while talking afterwards, mostly getting to know Kagome better. She and Shizuru got along fine from the start, but Kuwabara was not too keen on so readily accepting her into their tight-knit group.

* * *

The first parents arrived around breakfast. There were many hugs and lots of commotion in the Gryffindor Common room as parents and siblings reunited with their school-going family members. Enchantments and spells had created living quarters for all the extra people, and the Common room had been expanded to accommodate everyone. Harry, Ginny, and co. were sitting on cushy armchairs talking about Quidditch when the Wealseys walked in.

"Ron! Ginny! Harry! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley cried, gathering them all for a hug. "I'm so glad Dumbledore's letting us all stay so we can be together!" Ron gave his mother a half-smile, thinking of all the things he wouldn't be able to get away with this year. Harry hugged Mrs. Weasley back, inwardly celebrating at being included as one of the bunch.

Once Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gotten their things all put away in their room, they came back down to the common room. Koenma was reading a book near the fire, his hair hiding his eyes. Though he flipped a page every once in a while, he wasn't really reading. Instead, he was reliving a few memories brought on by the sight of the parents' reunions with their children.

_Alexandra… That should have been us someday. Seeing our kids off to school, birthdays, graduations… But fate was cruel. You never even had enough time to savor the fact you were a married woman before we were torn apart. If this is this hard on me, I'm glad you don't have to suffer like me. It would have been even worse for you… _Koenma's mind at this point in time was not a very stable place.

"Who's that boy?" Mrs. Weasley asked, spotting Koenma. "I've never seen him before."

"That's Koenma Daioh, Mrs. Weasley. He's a transfer from another school," Harry answered. "He's in 7th year like us. There are two more, Yusuke Urameshi and Kagome Higurashi." Mrs. Weasley nodded and resumed looking around; the portrait hole had opened. A younger woman -she appeared only about thirty-three or so- with long brown hair and familiar looking chocolate eyes entered the room.

"She must be the mother of one of the first years," Mrs. Weasley suggested. "I'll go introduce myself." Mrs. Weasley approached the woman and smiled, holding out her hand. "Hello, my name is Molly Weasley. And you are?" The woman smiled in turn.

"Hey. My name's Atsuko Urameshi. Nice to meet you," Atsuko greeted in return, shaking Mrs. Weasley's hand.

"I don't remember ever meeting you before. Are you the mother of a first year?" Mrs. Weasley inquired. Atsuko shook her head.

"Actually, my son is in-" Atsuko's reply was cut short by a scream from up in the boy's dormitories. Koenma's head shot up and everyone froze immediately, not knowing what was going on.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI!" screeched a feminine voice, followed by a few choice Japanese expletives. Sounds of running were heard, and a few seconds later, Yusuke appeared in the common room laughing his head off. He wore a yellow shirt with the sleeves torn off and blue pants, much like the outfit he wore in the Dark Tournament. Kagome came racing down two seconds later, glaring at him. She wore a blue t-shirt and a black skirt. Kagome's hair was still wet and looked as if it hadn't been combed yet. Yusuke quickly darted to the other side of the room, putting some distance in between the two of them.

"_Yusuke-koi no baka hentai!_" Kagome yelled in her first language, Japanese. Yusuke just laughed harder and Koenma chuckled. Atsuko shook her head, smirking.

"Hey Kagome. I guess I should apologize for letting Yusuke grow up the way he did, eh?" Atsuko asked, beginning to laugh. Kagome froze.

"Atsuko!" she gasped. " I didn't know you were-"

"It's ok Kagome. If I were you, I wouldn't notice me either at a time like this!" Atsuko admitted, hugging Yusuke and ruffling his hair affectionately.

The look on Mrs. Molly Weasley's face -along with most of the parents of the older years'- was absolutely priceless.

* * *

_Part one of two._

I am SO SORRY about not updating in forever. School's been awful with a ton of tests and finals, then I was grounded, and had the biggest writer's block myself and any of my friends had ever seen. This will NEVER happen again. School lets out next week, so I'll have more free time to update and write! Please Review, it makes me feel inspired to write! Ja ne, arigatou minna-san!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Don't sue me. **

Atsuko smiled and pulled Kagome over for a hug as well. The younger girl shot a glare at Yusuke, but hugged her mother-in-law back just the same. Atsuko let them both go, but kept a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Go on Kagome, go finish up. I'll keep him down here," Atsuko told Kagome, noticing her unkempt hair. Kagome nodded and walked back over to the stairs of the boys' dorm, soon out of sight. To the normal eye, nothing seemed wrong at all about the way the seventeen year old young woman left the company of the crowded common room. Atsuko turned to face her son.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on her while she's getting dressed after a shower Yusuke?" Her response was an embarrassed smirk and a shrug. She smiled and shook her head. "Honestly Yusuke, you're just like your father was… Give a girl a little warning next time, will you?" she chided gently. Koenma stood and approached his friend, chuckling.

"She's not going to forget that for a while, Yusuke. Might affect her reaction to more things than you might think," he said with a wink, throwing an arm around Yusuke's shoulders. Said prankster's eyes widened; his mother and his comrade laughed.

"Oh shit," was the Toushin-in-human-form's brilliant reply, causing the two to laugh harder. He sent an annoyed look at his mom, then shot a glare at Koenma. "Since when do you know so much about women?" Koenma's smile couldn't have possibly fallen off of his face any faster than it did. Yusuke sensed there was something that he didn't know, and quite possibly something big judging by the way Koenma had reacted to a simple question. "Forget it," Yusuke quietly said, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Koenma nodded and went back over to where he had been sitting previously.

By this time, Mrs. Weasley had recovered enough from her shock to find her voice and mind. She glanced over at her husband, Arthur, and could tell he was thinking along the same lines she was. There was something definitely wrong with this picture. Mrs. Weasley walked over hesitantly and tapped Atsuko on the shoulder.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"

"I was merely wondering how old you were, dear. You look quite young, in fact," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"I'm thirty-three," Atsuko answered with a grin. Hermione's eyes widened and she stifled a gasp as her mind flew through the math.

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry and Ron asked her quietly, so nobody else would hear.

"Yusuke is eighteen. She's thirty-three. That means she was fifteen when he was born! That's a year younger than Ginny!" she explained in a hushed whisper. The boys looked shocked, and Harry glanced over at Ginny. There was no way he could picture her with a baby, it was practically impossible for his mind to comprehend. Then again, you have to take the Wizarding World itself into consideration. Children spent almost their entire adolescence in boarding schools, where they were watched by adults. In their society, teenage pregnancy was virtually nonexistent.

The rest of the day passed somewhat normally –normal being defined by the standards rewritten specifically for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, not the socially accepted version of "normal" popular in the rest of the world- as everyone settled into the new arrangements set for that year. Parents were meeting their children's friends' parents, and new people they did not know. Children were conversing in the far corners of the room about the injustice of it all.

* * *

As the hours passed, Atsuko kept Yusuke downstairs and away from Kagome. Yusuke had been trying to get away from his mom since five minutes after his "girlfriend" had left. By now, however, it was nearly time for dinner and yet she had still not returned. Atsuko waited until Yusuke was too busy talking to Koenma and that other kid Harry Potter before she snuck up the stairs. She quickly reached Yusuke and Kagome's room, opening the unlocked door and stepping inside. At the other end of the shadowy room, Kagome sat in the windowsill seat, her back against the cold stone. The girl had her legs pulled up to her chest, her head hidden in her arms, forehead resting on her knees. Kagome's long dark hair –now appearing to have been combed- fell over her shoulders and back like a sheet, concealing her face. When small sniffling sound reached Atsuko's ears, a pained, knowing look materialized on the older woman's face. 

"Kagome?" Atsuko asked softly. When she didn't get a reply, Atsuko stepped forward and gave the girl a hug.

"Atsuko-okaasan!" Kagome cried, looking up. Tearstains marred her pale countenance; eyes were tinted a bloodshot pink from crying for who knows how long. Atsuko let go, and just looked into Kagome's eyes. She knew for sure then what was troubling the teen so.

"Kagome…" Atsuko began sympathetically, "I know this is hard for you. Seeing all of those parents with their daughters at once must have been a real reality shock, huh?" She continued at the slightest nod. "I know you were really close to your family, and now they're gone. But as rough as that seems, life goes on Kagome. You've got to look forward to what lay ahead. Don't try living in the past, it's not worth it. I've tried it, and it's not pretty. You've got every woman's dream goin' for you girl, I want you to reach out and take it. The guy to die for and who'd die for you, friends in high places, and a crazy mother-in-law who loved you from the second she met you among other things." Kagome's look turned thoughtful, her tears slowing. "Oh, by the way, I expect to see grandchildren sometime in this lifetime," Atsuko added, seemingly as an afterthought. Her daughter-in-law's face couldn't have gone from the deathly pale it had been to crimson red any faster then it already did. Atsuko chuckled and stood up.

"I guess I'm not really the one you were expecting to talk to, yeah? I'll send 'im right up. Just promise me one thing though, no more cryin' today ok? I think you've done enough, any more and you might get sick or something," she insisted, before smiling at Kagome one more time and leaving the room. Kagome went back to gazing out the window over the dark grounds, her mind kept intentionally blank. Indeed, she had not quite totally succeeded in shutting herself off from the world when a very, very comforting aura reached her senses. Kagome surrendered to the soothing emptiness of sleep once she was safe in Yusuke's arms.

* * *

The next day found the seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors back in Genkai's class. Lupin was sitting at a desk himself, so today the students knew that the floor belonged to the "Crazy Old Bat" teacher, as she'd already begun to be called. _How ironic_, she mused, after Koenma had told her of the nickname. _I haven't even started the real insanity yet._ Genkai sipped her tea and glanced around the classroom as all (including one Professor) but three students got out their textbooks.

"About those books I had you get…" she began. The students looked at her. "Throw them out. Those books are totally useless." Hermione's face contorted into a pained, confused look, and she timidly raised her hand.

"Throw our books… out, Professor?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yes Granger, you heard me. That idiot author who wrote it doesn't know a thing he's talking about." Hermione nodded in response, as if on autopilot. Being told a book, a textbook, was useless was more than a bit of a shock to her. Genkai moved on. "Now take out your notes. I'm going to tell you everything you need to know, as I know it, and I know the people involved personally. This story begins four years ago in Japan, with a fourteen year old boy in a car accident…."


End file.
